1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to bale bag loading and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for automatic bale bag loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated processes for package loading are desirable since it decreases labor costs and increases production efficiency. For example, there are known techniques for automatically loading cartons of fruit, such as apples. As noted above, automatic loading of cartons of fruit reduces labor costs and thus the cost of the finished product. In addition, production efficiency is greatly increased by such automated processing.
Despite the desirability of automated processing, not all processes have been automated. In one example, prepackaged bags of products, such as potatoes, are placed in a large shipping bag called a bale. In one example, a bale contains five individual 10 lb. bags of potatoes. Previous attempts to automate the bale loading process have been unsuccessful. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for an automatic process for loading bales. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.